1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to door stops and more particularly to novel door stops and related methods by which the force of a swinging door is reciprocably damped without damage to the door or the stop.
2. Prior Art
So far as known, only two basic types of door stops have been commercially available. One comprises a rigid elongated stop member having an elastomeric tip at the cantilevered end. Upon impact, dents and impressions are continuously caused to be made in the door or the wall or both.
The other door stop is somewhat similar in its general appearance but the body thereof is formed of a helically coiled wire-like material. Thus, a certain amount of resiliency is created when the door strikes the spring stop, so long as perfect or nearly perfect alignment is maintained. To the contrary, these stops are readily damaged and deformed during ordinary use. For example, they are often centrally and permanently bent out of alignment with the door so as to be of limited or no value and, further, when in such condition, causing scratching, maring and other forms of undesirable wear upon the door and/or the wall.